The invention relates to a musical string.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Musical strings have a string core, which absorbs the tension of the musical string. Usually musical strings also have a winding, which forms a mass layer which however does not carry string tension.
It is known to make a string core of a musical string either from a metal wire or metal wires, from animal intestine or from synthetic fibers. The different configurations of musical strings have advantages depending on the used raw material and the purpose of application. Regarding the sound quality and the capability to produce musical strings with most identical properties, in particular synthetic fibers or synthetic threads have proven useful as material for a string core of a musical string.
Like all musical strings also musical strings with a string core made of synthetic threads will age during operation. Hereby the musical strings change their sound characteristics and their response over the time period over which the musician plays the respective strings, usually in an adverse manner until the musician is no longer satisfied with the respective musical string and replaces the musical string.
In modern musical strings with synthetic core oftentimes high-performance plastics are used which are correspondingly difficult to produce and expensive. Hereby the type of plastic used has a significant effect on the sound characteristics of the musical string. The frequent replacement of the musical strings can be associated with significant costs for the musician and in addition adversely impacts the environment.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a musical string with which the mentioned disadvantages can be avoided and which has a balanced sound and a long service life.